Thundercat Hannah the warrior maiden changed by loves magic
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Hannah was a young warrior maiden she was Lion-o's age. She was very kind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hannah was a young warrior maiden she was Lion-o's age. She was very kind. She sometimes freed the unicorns from the traps that the mutants and berserkers set up. She had a good heart. Willa saw she was a good warrior maiden. She was very skilled too.

Willa had just come back with making peace with the warrior men tribe. She was now pledged to marry the bachelor king Nathan.

Willa called her in. "Yes Willa?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah I need you to go out into the woods and get some healing herbs our supply is dangerously low." Willa said.

"Right away." Hannah said running off. She started to gather the herbs that Willa asked her to get. She heard something. "Who's there?" She said.

Red eye, Alluro and Tug Mug came out. "Lunataks! You better not me!" She said.

The three Lunataks came towards her grabbed her. "Let me go! Help!" Hannah cried.

Lion-o heard her and came running. He saw Hannah fighting to get away from her captors.

"Hey leave her alone Lunataks!" Lion-o said running up. He started to fight the Lunataks. Lion-o had been injured. He was still fighting to protect Hannah. Then Hannah shot an arrow at the Lunataks. The Lunataks quickly ran off.

"Thank you Lion-o for saving me," Hannah said.

"You're welcome," Lion-o said. He groaned and held his wounds.

Hannah thinking fast took Lion-o to the treetop kingdom. Willa saw and they treated his injuries. The other Thundercats heard and headed for the treetop kingdom. "I'm glad Lion-o is okay," Tygra said.

"You should thank Hannah she is the one who brought him here after he saved her from the Lunataks." Willa said.

They took Lion-o back to cat's lair. Hannah was worried about Lion-o she wanted to see him. To make sure he is alright. She just had to know.

"Hannah you can go see him if you want he will probably like seeing you, knowing Lion-o he wants to see his friends." Willa said.

"Thanks Willa," Hannah said then left to see Lion-o.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hannah made it to cat's lair. She was taken to Lion-o's room he was reading a book. "Hey you're the warrior maiden from yesterday," he said.

"My name is Hannah thank you for saving me," she said.

"No problem thanks for treating my injuries," he said.

They started talking and Hannah started to talk. They were enjoying the conversation.

Hannah went home to the treetop kingdom. She spent her time thinking of him. He looked so kind and handsome. She enjoyed talking to him. She went to see him every day.

Willa didn't mind she knew the Thundercats and she could trust them. Hannah was in good hands there. She asked her to invite the Thundercats to her wedding with Nathan.

Hannah told the Thundercats about the wedding for the warrior maidens queen. It wonderful to see their friend was getting married.

Hannah wished she could be with Lion-o as they watched the wedding of Willa and Nathan.

Lion-o loved Hannah but he doubted that they could be together or if she loved him.

The sword of omens became active near her. Jaga told Lion-o that Hannah was the one for him. If she accepts his love she will become a Thunderian. He hoped they would be together.

He went up to her two days later. "Hannah I love you and I don't want to know life without you," he said.

"I love you too Lion-o," she said.

They kissed and a light surrounded Hannah and she became a lion thunderian.

Hannah hugged him and went to live with him and the other Thundercats. They went on a mission in the Feliner together.

They found other colonies of Thunderians on other planets.

"Our people are still out there this is wonderful." Tygra said.

After a few months their love was undeniable.

"Hannah will you be my wife and lady of the Thundercats?" Lion-o asked her.

"Yes I would love to be your wife!" Hannah said jumping in his arms.

They held the wedding for Lion-o and Hannah. It was a big celebration. Lion-o carried her to their new improved bedroom and went to sleep.

Sequel coming soon!


End file.
